


L'Immaculée Conception... ouais, ou pas

by ErikaKeysie



Series: L'histoire de ta vie [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Stiles has a plan, Stiles scrached Derek's Camaro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une semaine et demie avant l'annonce de la grossesse de Stiles. Comment a été conçue Abbigail ?<br/>Vous vous en doutez sûrement, mais ça ne coûte rien de le lire ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Immaculée Conception... ouais, ou pas

Quatre jours. Cela faisait quatre jours que Derek n’avait pas adressé un mot ni même un regard à Stiles. L’adolescent commençait à devenir dingue. Il avait l’habitude d’être ignoré quand il divaguait – même lui avait du mal à se suivre – mais en règle générale, il était plus ou moins écouter lorsqu’il parlait. Ou au moins, Derek faisait semblait de faire attention à la cascade de palabre qui sortait de sa bouche.

Oui mais voilà, l’Alpha ne semblait même pas réagir lorsqu’il entrait dans la pièce, et trouvait toujours un moyen de s’éloigner suffisamment pour que Stiles ne puisse pas initier de contact non désiré. En gros, Stiles était en sevrage complet. Pourquoi ? Une seule réponse.

Camaro. Ouais. Stiles avait eu le malheur de rayer la peinture de la belle, la sublime, la précieuse et si chère Camaro de Derek. Une rayure de rien du tout, si vous vouliez l’avis du coupable. Il ne l’avait pas fait exprès, en plus, et puis ce n’était qu’une rayure, un coup de peinture et hop ! on ne voyait plus rien. Mais évidemment, Derek n’était pas de cet avis. Absolument pas.

Et Stiles commençait à perdre patience. La réaction du l’Alpha était disproportionnée. La punition était bien, bien, trop sévère pour une simple petite égratignure sur la portière côté conducteur. Sérieusement, l’abstinence forcée était une véritable torture. Personne ne pouvait deviner le nombre de fois où il avait dû se soulager tout seul parce qu’il se prenait à rêvasser de son loup – de son corps, pour être précis – et qu’il chopait un trique d’enfer. Croyez-le, quatre jours comme ça pour un adolescent, c’était plus qu’une torture. Derek faisait preuve d’un sadisme particulièrement cruel.

Mais, c’était mal connaître Stiles que de penser qu’il resterait sans rien faire à attendre que Môssieur l’Alpha se décide. Han-han. L’humain avait déjà un plan d’attaque presqu’infaillible (presque parce que tout dépendait de la ténacité de ce têtu de loup). Un plan en quatre parties. Sauf que Stiles n’avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avait donc regroupé les quatre phases en une seule qu’il s’amusait à appeler « Opération : faire bander Derek comme jamais auparavant ».

C’est pour cela qu’en ce mercredi après-midi, première semaine de vacances, il entrait dans le loft du loup grognon qui lui servait de compagnon, l’air serein, le cœur tambourinant, le corps exhalant la nervosité et l’excitation. Derek ne leva même pas le regard de son livre. Bien.

« Ça te dérange pas si je reste ? Non, parce que j’ai rien à faire à la maison » chantonna l’humain en s’approchant du canapé sans s’y affaler comme il en avait l’habitude.

Il fixa Derek qui ne réagit pas. Très bien.

« Je me disais que je devrais peut-être faire de l’exercice. Tu sais, traction, abdos, pompes, tout ça quoi. Histoire de pouvoir rivaliser un peu. Pendant qu’on s’envoie en l’air. Te tenir un peu plus fermement… »

Il se détourna sans attendre une réaction (qu’il était sûr de ne jamais obtenir) et parcouru rapidement la pièce de regard pour repérer la barre de traction. La phase un de son plan : appâter Derek avec des mots pour attirer son attention – il était persuadé d’avoir toute l’attention du loup dès qu’il prononçait les mots « s’envoyer en l’air ». Phase deux, la séduction.

Stiles connaissait un tas de choses. Il en connaissait encore plus concernant les loups. Et il en connaissait un certain nombre sur Derek. Il savait notamment ce qui plaisait au loup autant qu’à l’homme. Il était assez intelligent pour ne pas dissocier Derek de son loup, et de les considérer comme faisant partie d’une seule et même personne. Plaire aux deux, c’était gagner à coup sûr.

Il se dirigea donc d’un pas nonchalant jusqu’à la barre de traction avant de s’y agripper et de commencer la dure besogne de l’exercice. Il n’avait jamais vraiment apprécié faire du sport, même s’il ne détestait pas cela. Il était plus cérébral, comme garçon. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour se réconcilier avec Derek…

Après plusieurs longues – très longues – minutes, il sentit ses bras le tirer de façon de plus en plus douloureuse. Il se laissa donc tomber au sol, le corps en sueur. Sans un regard pour Derek, il retira son haut afin de se rafraîchir et de libérer ses bras pour faciliter ses mouvements. Puis il s’allongea au sol et commença à faire des pompes.

Son cerveau était en ébullition. Il était déjà en train de réfléchir à un plan B (ainsi qu’aux C, D, E et F) au cas où le plan A échouerait – ce qui pouvait être probable, connaissant l’opiniâtreté de l’Alpha.

Il commençait déjà à fatiguer (son corps n’était pas habitué à tant d’efforts d’un coup), sa respiration était courte, son cœur cognait comme un dingue contre sa cage thoracique, et ses muscles le tiraillaient. Sans vraiment le vouloir – à qui essayait-il de le faire croire ? Il avait tout planifié – il laissait échapper des grognements étouffés et quelques légers gémissements de douleur que l’on pouvait facilement confondre avec des gémissements de plaisir.

«  _Pense à Derek. Nu_  » se dit intérieurement l’humain. Quel meilleur moyen de convaincre le loup de plier que d’utiliser son odorat surdéveloppé pour l’y forcer ? En s’efforçant – y’’avait pas tant d’effort que ça – de se stimuler, il avait plus de chance d’exhaler la douce odeur de l’excitation sexuelle. Il avait donc plus de chance d’attraper l’Alpha dans ses filets (le loup ne pouvait décemment pas résister à tant de tentation, ou alors il n’était pas normal).

Derek ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur toute autre chose qui n’était pas Stiles, mais la tâche était impossible lorsqu’il l’entendait faire un boucan pareil. Et puis, cette odeur sucrée tenace et entêtante ne l’aidait pas. Une odeur douce-amère qu’il connaissait par cœur. Une odeur qui lui donnait l’irrépressible envie de passer sa langue sur la peau de son cadet pour pouvoir la goûter. Une odeur qui lui montait à la tête, l’enivrait. Il crevait d’envie de s’approcher de Stiles, de sentir la chaleur de son corps, la fragrance unique de sa peau, le goût spécial de ses lèvres, et de tant d’autres endroits de son corps qu’il aimait tant. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que son ouïe était focalisée sur les battements frénétiques de son cœur et les gémissements à la limite de l’indécence qu’il poussait.

Décidant que sa torture avait assez durée, Derek rouvrit brutalement les yeux, se leva et se dirigea vers son compagnon, retenant le grondement appréciateur à la vue du corps en sueur et finement musclé de l’humain. Il voyait ses muscles rouler sous sa peau fine et brillante à chaque mouvement qu’il faisait.

Plus il s’approchait, et plus il devait serrer les mâchoires. La douleur lui rappelait qu’il était toujours furieux contre Stiles et qu’il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. Même s’il commençait à se sentir légèrement à l’étroit dans son jean. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il était Derek Hale après tout.

Lorsqu’il arriva à la hauteur de Stiles, il se baissa pour attraper son épaule et le retourner avec violence pour le plaquer contre le sol, un grondement mécontent roulant le long de sa gorge.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Stiles ? » demanda-t-il alors qu’il savait très bien ce que son compagnon essayait de faire.

« Je te pensais plus futé que ça, Sourwolf. Je fais du sport, ça ne se voit pas ? » répliqua sarcastiquement l’humain.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« J’ai remarqué ça, oui. Puisqu’il faut que je précise puisque tu n’as pas l’air aussi malin que tu le crois : pourquoi est-ce que tu fais du sport _chez moi_  ? » reprit le loup, accentuant la pression que le torse – terriblement tentant – de son cadet.

Stiles esquissa un sourire.

« Je ne vais pas payer une salle de sport alors que tu as du matos, et puis ton loft est spacieux. Chez moi, il y a beaucoup trop d’affaires, je ne peux pas mettre un pied devant l’autre alors faire du sport… »

L’adolescent posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Derek, fit pression de sa main gauche et tira de sa main droite pour faire basculer le loup. Surpris et entraîné par son poids, l’aîné bascula légèrement sur sa gauche avant que l’humain n’en profite pour prendre l’avantage et le faire tomber entièrement au sol. Il lui saisit les poignets et les remonta au-dessus de sa tête, les tenant fermement. Son visage était à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du loup, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes.

« Mais si ma présence te gêne, Derek, je m’en vais » termina-t-il dans un souffle qui courut sur les lippes de son vis-à-vis. « Je ne voudrais pas te déranger… »

Derek faisait beaucoup d’effort pour ne pas céder à la pulsion presque sauvage de prendre les lèvres de son compagnon et de découvrir encore les moindres recoins de sa bouche. De savourer le goût qu’elle avait. Et l’odeur de Stiles, si forte et si présente alors qu’il était si proche, le prenait à la gorge, tapissait ses poumons d’un parfum exquis, à la fois doux et âcre, sucré et acide. Et Derek n’avait qu’une envie : prendre Stiles, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

L’adolescent n’obtenant aucune objection – comme ce mec pouvait-il même rester si impassible ? – se contenta de soupirer et se recula pour se relever.

Le plan A avait échoué. Il devait peaufiner le plan B.

Il se tourna pour se diriger vers son t-shirt abandonné sur le sol mais ne l’atteignit jamais. Il fut plaqué contre une des poutres avant.

Derek se tenait devant lui, ses yeux flashant rapidement de rouge, le regard brûlant. Son corps était si près qu’un cheveu n’aurait pas pu se glisser entre eux. Il sentait la respiration chaude de Derek courir sur sa peau alors qu’il inspirait profondément.

« Je suis toujours furieux contre toi » gronda le loup alors que ses lèvres effleuraient l’épiderme du plus jeune.

Stiles eut un frisson d’excitation remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Laisse-moi me faire pardonner » répondit-il dans un souffle au creux de son oreille alors que ses mains aventureuses descendaient déjà vers l’érection qu’il sentait contre sa cuisse.

Il n’eut pas de mal à défaire la ceinture et le bouton du jeans de son aîné afin de pouvoir se glisser dans le boxer de son compagnon et se saisir de sa fierté. Dès que sa peau entra en contact avec le membre tumescent de Derek, celui-ci se tendit sensiblement, un grondement appréciateur se formant le long de sa gorge.

L’adolescent entama un long et lent va-et-vient, frissonnant chaque fois que les lèvres de Derek se posaient sur la peau fine de son cou. Il sentait sa langue tracer des sillons avant qu’il n’attrape sensuellement un bout de peau entre ses dents, aspirant lentement, puis léchant, avant de recommencer le même manège. Stiles ne retint pas le gémissement qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Sa main finit par quitter cet endroit accueillant pour faire retirer son haut à son compagnon. Après un grognement de mécontentement – pourquoi Stiles arrêtait-il son action si plaisante ? – il l’aida à le lui retirer avant d’attraper l’humain juste en dessous de sa chute de reins afin de le soulever. D’instinct, Stiles enroula ses jambes autour de son amant, son érection frottant contre la sienne, leur arrachant un même gémissement.

Derek plaqua Stiles contre la poutre avec force avant d’écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue força la barrière de ses lippes pour venir sauvagement à la rencontre de sa consœur, entamant une valse endiablée.

« Derek ! » lâcha Stiles dans un soupir fiévreux.

Le loup n’eut pas besoin de plus de mot pour comprendre ce que voulait dire son amant. Il le décolla de la surface métallique pour le porter jusqu’à son lit où il le jeta sans ménagement. Stiles eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Derek s’était déjà débarrasser de ses vêtements encombrants, avant de revenir à lui pour prendre envieusement ses lèvres.

L’Alpha déposa des baisers brûlant le long de la trachée de son cadet, goûtant avec délectation la peau légèrement salée de l’humain, dont il sentait les émotions à s’en faire tourner la tête. L’excitation de Stiles était si puissante qu’il ne pouvait sentir autre chose (pas qu’il aurait voulu, cela dit).

Lorsque ses lèvres atteignirent la barrière que formait le jeans, un nouveau grondement mécontent lui échappa sans qu’il ne s’en soucie. D’un mouvement souple du poignet, il fit sortir ses griffes afin de se débarrasser de cet encombrant vêtement. Et Stiles était déjà plongé trop profondément dans ses sensations pour s’en offusquer.

Les derniers habits qui vêtaient l’humain finirent en lambeaux sur le sol sans plus de cérémonie avant que Derek ne laisse sa bouche vorace engloutir la fierté de son amant entre ses lèvres. Stiles se cambra légèrement pour aller à la rencontre de cette cavité humide si accueillante et chaude, poussant un long gémissement de plaisir.

Il pouvait presque sentir la volupté à l’état pur courir dans ses veines, brûler son corps et sa peau, colorer ses joues, son cou et son torse. Les va-et-vient de ces lèvres qui épousaient parfaitement sa forme, faisaient naître un feu ardent au creux de ses reins qui se répandait à une vitesse vertigineuse dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il avait la bouche entrouverte en quête d’air, haletant et gémissant.

Derek finit par relâcher son jouet, non sans laisser sa langue s’attarder longuement sur le gland, afin de se diriger vers son but ultime. Il tira sur les jambes de Stiles pour le ramener au bord du lit et les lui fit écarter pour exposer son entrée. Le loup traça un chemin de baiser, s’attardant sur les bourses de son amant qui gémit de plus belle, la tête rejetée en arrière, avant de taquiner le muscle du bout de sa langue, le faisant haleter. Il en suivit le contour plusieurs fois, jusqu’à entendre les protestations de Stiles, pour finalement faire pénétrer sa langue.

Un long frisson de plaisir parcourut la peau de Stiles pendant de longues secondes alors qu’il gémissait sans retenu, sachant que cela stimulait son amant. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu’il sentit un doigt remplacer la langue, rapidement rejoint par un deuxième. Derek entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, prenant un malin plaisir à faire languir l’humain déjà pantelant.

Un hoquet de volupté lui échappa quand les doigts de son partenaire effleura sa prostate et il se cambra, désireux de prolonger ce contact délicieux. L’arrivée du troisième doigt le fit soupirer longuement et de nouveau Derek effleura son point sensible, le faisant gémir encore une fois.

« Derek… » se lamenta faiblement l’humain, « je veux plus. J’ai _besoin_ de plus. »

L’Alpha laissa un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres à l’entente de ces mots geints. Il s’exécuta avec joie, retirant lentement ses doigts de l’antre accueillant de Stiles. Il attrapa rapidement la bouteille de lubrifiant, en enduit généreusement sa fierté, avant de se placer à son entrée.

Il prit un instant pour contempler son amant. Les joues, le  cou et le torse rouges. Les doigts repliés fermement autour des draps. Les yeux à demi clos. La bouche entrouverte. Il était l’incarnation même de la débauche. La dépravation pure. Il était d’une beauté dissipée, magnifiquement concupiscent. Stiles papillonna un instant des yeux avant de les posés sur Derek, un questionnement au fond de son regard voilé par le plaisir et le désir.

Le loup se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres, sa langue partant à la recherche de sa jumelle, entamant une danse lascive et langoureuse. Puis il se glissa jusqu’à l’oreille de son compagnon.

« Tu m’inspires tellement de mauvaises choses » lui souffla-t-il, déclenchant un frisson chez le cadet qui se répandit sur l’entièreté de son épiderme.

Il se redressa et entra lentement en Stiles, ses yeux rivés sur le visage du plus jeune. Mais aucune trace de douleur ne le parsemait et l’inquiétude du loup se dissipa alors qu’il se logeait entre les reins de son amant.

Il cessa tout mouvement lorsqu’il fut entièrement en lui, prenant le temps de savourer pleinement le sentiment de complétude totale qu’il ressentait alors que Stiles était si étroit autour de lui.

La patience n’était pas la principale qualité de l’adolescent, il remua le bassin pour enjoindre son amant à le suivre, ce que ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire. Il imposa au plus jeune une cadence lente et lascive, lui arrachant soupirs et gémissements. Il se pencha pour cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre fermement ses hanches entre ses mains pour accélérer le rythme.

Il avait l’impression qu’il ne serait jamais rassasié de Stiles, qu’il ne serait jamais satisfait ; il avait besoin de plus. Plus de sa fragrance. Plus de sa peau. Plus de son goût. Plus de son contact. Plus. Toujours plus. Sa passion parfois l’effrayait tant elle semblait inextinguible, incapable d’être comblée. Et encore plus à ce moment-là, où il avait l’impression que jamais il ne pourrait quitter le corps si accueillant de Stiles, comme s’il avait été fait pour lui, pour qu’il y reste.

Il accéléra encore, se délectant des gémissements devenus cris de son amant alors qu’il donnait des coups brutaux qui tapaient toujours sur son point sensible.

Stiles avait oublié comment respirer. Il ne parvenait à avoir de l’air que lorsqu’il criait. Mais il n’en avait que faire, en vérité. Son corps n’était plus que sensations : chaleur, plaisir, légères douleurs. Maelström d’émotions, tourbillon vertigineux de sentiments. Il ne commandait plus son corps, celui-ci agissait de son propre chef. Ses mains allèrent se loger dans le dos de son amant, ses ongles en lacérèrent la peau, avant qu’elles n’agrippent fortement ses épaules. Il sentait la jouissance approcher comme un tsunami prêt à l’emporter au loin. Il avait l’impression de voir des étoiles. Il ferma les yeux, s’accrochant plus fort à Derek, son souffle plus qu’erratique, son cœur prêt à exploser, ses muscles tendus.

Il se sentit sombrer dans les affres de la volupté sans pouvoir se raccrocher au bord de ce précipice.

Son corps entier son contracta sous la vague immense de plaisir qui l’envahit, le rendant si étroit que Derek ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans le gouffre de la jouissance où il s’était perdu.

C’est ainsi que fut conçue Abbigail.


End file.
